parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane's Movie Spoof of "Enchanted (2007)." Cast: Adult Nala (The Lion King; 1994) as Giselle (Animated) Adult Nala (The Lion King; 2019) as Giselle (Live-Action) Adult Simba (The Lion King; 2019) as Robert Phillip Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Prince Edward (Animated) Lush (Pride) as Prince Edward (Live-Action) King Louie (The Jungle Book; 1967) as Nathaniel (Animated) King Louie (The Jungle Book; 2016) as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Adult Suki (Pride) as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Young Nala (The Lion King; 2019) or Young Suki (Pride) as Morgan Phillip Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Queen Narissa (Animated) Silver Eye (The Last Lions) as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) Rhonda (The Penguins of Madagascar) as Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) Seela (Arctic Tale) as Queen Narrisa as Hag (Live-Action) Smaug (The Hobbit (film series)) as Queen Narrisa as Dragon Timon (The Lion King; 1994) as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) Timon (The Lion King; 2019) as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) Willy the Giant (Fun and Fancy-Free) as Troll from Andelasia Sweet Polly Purebred (Underdog; 2007) as Angela, A Soap Opera Secretary Raksha (The Jungle Book; 2016) as Sam, Robert's Secretary Chloe (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) as Pregnant Woman with Kids Kaa (The Jungle Book; 2016) as Mary Ilene Caselotti Miss Mittens (Snow Buddies) as Bus Driver Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 2016) as Small Man called "Grumpy" Ikki the Porcupine (The Jungle Book; 2016) as A driver who shouts "Get out of the street!" Rasta (The Search for Santa Paws) as A man at the glasses stand who gets disturbed by Giselle Manuel (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) as Old Man who Giselle encounters (the one who steals her tiara) (with Chico as extra) Sandy (Racing Stripes) as Phoebe Banks Stripes (Racing Stripes) as Ethan Banks Buzz (Racing Stripes) as Man with Phoebe and Ethan Banks (with Scuzz as extra) Sir Trenton (Racing Stripes) as Man who is scolding at Robert Phillip Elsa (Born Free) as Rosa Parks ("Important Women of Our Time" book) Lassie (Lassie) as Marie Curie ("Important Women of Our Time" book) Pride and Ruffshod (Racing Stripes), Jatt and Jutt (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as The Construction Workers The orphans (The Search for Santa Paws) as Pigeons, Cockroaches, and Rats Gallery Nala-beyonce-the-lion-king-remake.png|Nala (1994) as Giselle (Animated) Nala 2019-2.png|Nala (2019) as Giselle (Live-Action) Adult Simba 2019.png|Simba (2019) as Robert Phillip Kovu-1.jpg|Kovu as Prince Edward (Animated) Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 2.55.11 PM.png|Lush as Prince Edward (Live-Action) Profile - King Louie.jpg|King Louie (1967) as Nathaniel (Animated) King Louie 2016.jpg|King Louie (2016) as Nathaniel (Live-Action) Suki pride 2004 bbc by whs06 dbv51q9.png|Adult Suki as Nancy Tremaine (Live-Action) Profile - Kiara.jpg|Kiara as Nancy Tremaine (Animated) Suki and linus cubs pride 2004 bbc by whs06 dbv6nuy.png|Young Suki as Morgan Phillip Zira.jpg|Zira as Queen Narissa (Animated) Old blue eye by rayzurr dt3wt5.jpg|Silver Eye as Queen Narissa (Live-Action) Rhonda2.jpg|Rhonda as Queen Narissa as Hag (Animated) Screen Shot 2020-02-11 at 3.00.18 PM.png|Seela as Queen Narrisa as Hag (Live-Action) Hobbit desolation smaug hero1 0.png|Smaug as Queen Narrisa as Dragon Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon (1994) as Pip the Chipmunk (Animated) Timon-the-lion-king-2019-33.4.jpg|Timon (2019) as Pip the Chipmunk (Live-Action) Willie el Gigante.jpg|Willy the Giant as Troll from Andelasia 2017-10-17 (2).png|Sweet Polly Purebred (2007) as Angela, A Soap Opera Secretary Raksha (Live-Action).jpg|Raksha (2016) as Sam, Robert's Secretary Download Chloe.jpg|Chloe as Pregnant Woman with Kids KaaJungleBook2016.jpg|Kaa (2016) as Mary Ilene Caselotti Miss Mittens.jpg|Miss Mittens as Bus Driver Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_6.20.15_PM.png|Bagheera (2016) as Small Man called "Grumpy" Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-629-2.jpg|Ikki the Porcupine as A driver who shouts "Get out of the street!" Rasta.jpeg|Rasta as A man at the glasses stand who gets disturbed by Giselle Bhchihua015.JPG.jpg|Manuel as Old Man who Giselle encounters (the one who steals her tiara) (with Chico as extra) Sandy the Mare.jpg|Sandy as Phoebe Banks beshenyie-skachki.jpg|Stripes as Ethan Banks Racing Stripes Flies.png|Buzz as Man with Phoebe and Ethan Banks (with Scuzz as extra) Sir Trenton.jpg|Sir Trenton as Man who is scolding at Robert Phillip elsa-lioness-570x389.jpg|Elsa as Rosa Parks ("Important Women of Our Time" book) 465px-Lassie.jpg|Lassie as Marie Curie ("Important Women of Our Time" book) ddq92af-961394d1-2d47-4e4b-a19d-b49c1dae2572.png|Trenton's Pride and Ruffshod, Jatt and Jutt as The Construction Workers Searchforsantapaws101.jpg|The orphans as Pigeons, Cockroaches, and Rats Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:CoolzDane Category:Enchanted movies spoof Category:Enchanted Movie Spoofs Category:Coolzdane Style Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:CoolZDane Movie Spoofs